Songsaengnim, Saranghae!
by luhandeer
Summary: Bertemu dengan seseorang yang mungkin bisa membuatmu merasakan 2 hal yang berbeda. Satu sosok dengan dua dunia yang mungkin tidak pernah kau ketahui sebelumnya. DaeBaek, GS, kembali setelah menghilang sekian lama :v read & review juseyo :)


Ketika kau tidak pernah tahu jalan seperti apa yang Tuhan pilihkan untukmu. Sebuah kejutan-kejutan kecil yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya, yang perlahan kini menjadi nyata dan tengah engkau alami. Bertemu dengan seseorang yang mungkin bisa membuatmu merasakan 2 hal yang berbeda. Satu sosok dengan dua dunia yang mungkin tidak pernah kau ketahui sebelumnya.

De present

Songsaengnim, Saranghae!

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Jung Daehyun, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan (akan bertambah di chapter-chapter depan nanti)

Genre: Romance, Friendship, School life, little bit humor (tapi gak yakin lucu sih)

Disclaimer: semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, tapi khusus Kyuhyun De boleh dong mengklaim :3 wkwkwk /peluk Kyuhyun erat/

Warning! Ini ff genderswitch

Mentari masih melirik malu-malu dari ufuk barat. Memberi rona jingga di pagi yang cerah ini, membiarkan biasnya menyelinap melalui celah jendela kamar baekhyun yang tengah berkutat dengan rambutnya. Perlahan langkah manis kaki yeoja mungil bernama baekhyun itu menuju jendela kamarnya, membuka perlahan jendela berwarna putih dengan pahatan yang apik itu, membiarkan segarnya udara pagi dan usapan embun membasuh wajah cantiknya.

Setangkup roti isi dan segelas susu menjadi sarapan baekhyun pagi ini, cukup mengenyangkan, setelah menyelesaikan sarapan paginya baekhyun bergegas menyambar tas dan menuju TSM University. Sweater pink dan mini skirt abu-abu serta tas selempang berwarna putih gading, tak lupa sebuah flat shoes yang melekat manis di kakinya, baekhyun terlihat manis mengenakan baju apapun.

Langkah kecilnya di lorong kampus terhenti ketika sebuah suara manis memanggilnya. Seorang yeoja manis dengan mata rusa berlari kecil menghampirinya, sebuah senyum manis terkembang di bibir baekhyun, sedikit merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk luhan yang kini berada di depannya.

"kau baru datang luhan-ah?" tanya baekhyun yang diangguki oleh luhan, keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka pagi ini.

"dimana sehun? Apa dia tidak ada jadwal kuliah?" baekhyun bertanya kepada luhan, karena pagi ini ia hanya melihat luhan sendirian, padahal sehari-hari sehun selalu bersamanya.

"dia sedang di ruangan Ahn songsaengnim, setelah ini dia ada jadwal di lab, kurasa bulan ini dia sangat sibuk, setiap hari mempersiapkan praktek dan tugasnya yang haaahh... apakah semua mahasiswa kedokteran tidak bosan?" baekhyun terkekeh mendengar penuturan sahabatnya, luhan dan sehun adalah sahabatnya sejak middle school, luhan sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri, sedangkan sehun tak lebih dari setan kecil pengganggu kebersamaan dua yeoja manis (luhan &amp; baekhyun) yang entah kenapa keduanya tidak bisa mengabaikan setan kecil itu.

Suasana kelas masih sepi ketika luhan dan baekhyun sampai dan mendudukkan diri mereka. seorang namja berkulit tan berlari menghampiri baekhyun yang tengah berbincang dengan luhan.

"Yooo! Baekhyun-ah!" luhan terlonjak kaget karena kai (nama namja itu) yang menepuk pundaknya.

"aishh! Kau mengagetkanku!" luhan memukul pelan lengan kai, sedangkan namja itu hanya terkekeh seraya mencubit pelan pipi luhan.

"ya ya ya, lepaskan tanganmu, jangan ganggu unnie kesayanganku, pergi sana." Baekhyun yang melihat kai masih mencubit pipi luhan lantas memukul tangan kai.

"aish baek sakit, lagi pula itu cubitan penuh cinta, iya kan my baby luhan~." Ucap kai sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke luhan, sedangkan luhan sendiri menahan wajah kai dengan tangannya, lalu baekhyun... jangan ditanya, ia hanya memutar bola matanya malas karena sudah hapal dengan kelakuan teman berkulit hitamnya ini.

"yak! my baby my baby! Aku sudah punya namjachingu kkamjong-a." Baekhyun tau dengan jelas bahwa kai menyukai luhan, luhan pun tau akan hal itu, namun semuanya mengalir begitu saja, mereka tetap bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, kai pun sudah merelakan luhan dan sehun, meski pada awalnya ia sempat menjauhi luhan.

"hei yeoja yeoja cantik, kalian lapar tidak? Ayo kita ke kantin, aku traktir makan sepuasnya." Ucap kai sambil menaikkan alisnya. Tak! Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulis di dahi kai, tangan lentik baekhyun berhasil melayangkan jitakan manis yang menghasilkan erangan dari mulut kai.

"kau gila kkamjong? Setelah ini jam pelajaran Jung songsaengnim dan kau mau absen? Heol, pergi saja sendiri, aku tidak mau mendapat detensi dari orang itu." Ucap baekhyun sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke wajah kai.

"benar kata baekhyun, kau terlalu sering absen kai-ah, sudahlah, lagi pula setelah mata kuliah pertama ini selesai kita kan bisa ke kantin bersama, kajja Jung songsaem sudah menuju kesini, palli duduklah." Luhan mendorong tubuh kai menuju tempat duduknya. Kai mendecih kesal kemudian beranjak menuju tempat duduknya. Seorang namja yang bisa dibilang –masih- muda memasuki ruang kelas baekhyun. Anak-anak biasa memanggilnya Jung songsaengnim, hanya Jung songsaengnim, karena tidak ada yang tau siapa nama guru muda itu, semua warga TSM University hanya mengetahui marganya saja.

"selamat pagi." Sapa jung songsaem singkat sambil meletakkan buku yang ia bawa seraya membenahi kacamatanya. Jika diperhatikan sebenarnya wajah guru muda itu tampan –sangat- hanya saja itu semua tertutupi oleh penampilannya. Seperti saat ini ia tengah memakai celana panjang dengan kemeja putih kemudian dia lapisi dengan sweater pattern, tak lupa kacamata full framenya dan rambut ikal blondenya itu. Fashion terrorist? Ya... mungkin bisa dibilang begitu.

"sebelum memulai pelajaran kali ini, tolong kalian kumpulkan tugas minggu kemarin, setelah itu buka buku pendamping halaman 314." Semua mahasiswa kelas jung songsaem sibuk dengan buku mereka, jung songsaem mulai menerangkan bab selanjutnya ketika semua tugas telah terkumpul. Sembari meneliti pekerjaan muridnya, jung songsaem memberikan soal-soal latihan yang mungkin lebih tepatnya tugas merangkum, karena satu soal yang kalimatnya pendek saja jawabannya satu lembar penuh.

"Shin Min Ah." Jung songsaem memanggil salah satu nama anak didiknya.

"ne songsaemnim." Min Ah mengangkat tangan, mendapati jung songsaem tengah memegang sebuah kertas yang sepertinya adalah tugas kemarin yang telah beliau koreksi.

"B+." Min Ah menghela napas lega, mendapatkan nilai B+ di kelas jung songsaem butuh kerja eksta.

"Lee Sung Jin." Seorang namja manis mengangkat tangan. "B+." Kembali sebuah helaan napas lega keluar dari anak didik guru muda tampan itu.

"Byun Baekhyun." Yeoja manis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menunggu nilai apakah yang akan ia dapat kali ini. Mata jung songsaem menatap anak didiknya yang kini tengah harap-harap cemas menanti suaranya yang mengumumkan nilai tugasnya kemarin.

"A, seperti biasa." Semua mata tertuju pada yeoja manis yang tengah menghela napas lega. Luhan menepuk punggung baekhyun sambil mengucapkan selamat, sedangkan kai mengusak rambut baekhyun. Sebuah senyum tersungging dari bibir seorang namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum manis kearah luhan dan kai.

"Byun baekhyun..." gumam namja tampan itu.

-songsaengnim, saranghae!-

Baekhyun sedang dalam perjalanan ketika telepon genggamnya tiba-tiba berdering. Sedikit mendecih sebal ketika mengetahui siapa yang tengah meneleponnya.

"yeoboseo.."

"_yo! Baekhyun-ah, apa setelah ini kau ada acara? Ah pasti tidak, kalau begitu temani aku ya._"

"siapa bilang aku tidak ada acara, setelah ini aku sibuk, sudah jangan ganggu aku. Pergi sana sendiri." Baekhyun memutus sambungan telepon.

Tin..tin..

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna biru berhenti tepat disampingnya. Baekhyun menghela napas kesal, ia hapal dengan suara klakson mobil itu. Tepat setelah jendela mobil itu terbuka, baekhyun menghadap si pengemudi itu dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"YAK! JANGAN MENGIKUTIKU, PULANG SANA! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERGI UNTUK MENEMANIMU." Namun terlambat, karena si pengemudi kini tengah membawa tubuh baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya.

"YAK YAK YAK! TURUNKAN AKUUU! SUDAH KUBILANG KAN AKU TIDAK AKAN PERGI MENEMANIMU!" Baekhyun memukul lengan namja yang tengah menculiknyaitu.

"kau ini cerewet sekali, kali ini aku janji tidak akan sampai larut malam, sudah ikut saja, kita ketempat biasa dulu oke manis~." Baekhyun bergidik ngeri ketika tangan namja itu menoel dagunya.

"yak! Menjijikkan." Baekhyun menjitak kepala namja itu.

"kau ini tidak sopan! Aku lebih tua darimu, jangan seenaknya menjitak kepalaku! Dasar yeoja jadi-jadian!." Baekhyun menggeram kesal, ia memilih diam dan menuruti kemauan namja disampingnya ini.

"dasar cho kyuhyun sialan..." desis baekhyun.

-songsaengnim, saranghae!-

Baekhyun tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, ia tengah duduk bersandar di sebuah sofa di pojok club malam. Berbeda dengan club malam lainnya, club ini tidak menyuguhkan tarian-tarian erotis atau musik-musik DJ yang memekakkan telinga. Club malam ini beraliran indie, pengunjungnya pun kebanyakan orang-orang berusia 20-30 tahun. Baekhyun tengah menatap tajam namja yang kini tengah bersorak di depan panggung, meneriakkan nama yeoja yang tengah melantunkan lagu dengan suara husky-nya itu.

"dasar cho kyuhyun sialan, kalau akhirnya ia akan berduaan dengan kekasihnya itu kenapa harus mengajakku segala." Baekhyun bergumam sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling. riuh tepuk tangan menggema di dalam club itu, pertunjukan donghae (yeojachingu kyuhyun) telah selesai. Seorang namja dengan rambut berwarna hitam kelam menaiki panggung yang tadi ditempati oleh sungmin. Baekhyun yang malas hanya membuang muka dan kembali berkutat dengan cocktailnya.

Suara petikan gitar menggelitik telinga baekhyun, seorang namja dengan surai hitam kelamnya tengah duduk anggun sambil memainkan gitar dipangkuannya. Hati baekhyun berdesir ketika mendengar suara yang terlantun dari bibir namja itu. Hingga penampilan namja itu berakhir ekor mata baekhyun tetap setia mengikuti kemana namja itu pergi.

"baek ayo kita pulang." Hening, kyuhyun yang merasa tidak mendapat respon kemudian menatap baekhyun, dilihatnya yeoja itu tengah melamun menatap ke arah backstage.

"yak byun baekhyun... helooo~" kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah yeoja cantik itu.

"aishh mwoyaaa!" baekhyun menampik tangan kyuhyun.

"yak! Aku yang harusnya berkata begitu, kau itu kenapa? kajja kau mau pulang tidak?" baekhyun bangkit dan menghampiri kyuhyun yang berjalan lebih dulu.

"kita mampir ke ruang ganti dulu ne, hari ini donghae noona tidak membawa mobil, jadi dia akan pulang bersama kita." Ucap kyuhyun sambil memainkan kunci mobil di tangannya.

"arra... arraa..." baekhyun menghela nafas jengah dengan kelakuan sepupunya yang hina (?) ini.

-at ruang ganti-

"donghae chagiiii~ hari ini kau tetap memukau seperti biasanya sayang." Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri donghae yang baru saja keluar dari kamar ganti. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, terlalu hafal dengan kelakuan sepupunya itu. Dilihatnya kini sepasang sejoli itu tengah berlovey dovey dan melupakan keberadaan seorang yeoja cantik yang kini tengah meninggalkan mereka.

Cklek..

Baekhyun memutar knop pintu dan berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti, ia menuju ke salah satu meja di bar dan memesan minuman. Baekhyun hanya memesan minuman biasa, karena memang dia tidak bisa minum, berbeda dengan sepupunya yang doyan sekali minum terutama wine. Donghae menyesap sedikit minumannya kemudian mengusap tepian gelas.

"boleh aku duduk di sini?"

misiii... TBC mau lewaaat~

Holaaaaaa

Setelah sekian lama menghilang, De kembali membawa ff dengan cast yang masih sama :v DAEBAEK HAHAHAHAHA /evillaugh/

Padahal utang ff masih banyak =.='' mian miaannn

Semoga ff satu ini bisa sedikit mengobati rasa rindu kalian (ceilah) sama ff karyaku (emang ada?)

Gak mau banyak bacot, silahkan ripiu aja okeeee :v masa mau baca doang kaga ninggalin jejak? Komen yak, makasiiihhh


End file.
